it all started with cake
by mad hatter 223
Summary: here is my short story about L X Faye (OC). Faye has her first day at college, which went very down hill for her until she met with this guy who is very weird yet very interesting.


Here I am...

Standing in front of a mirror, staring at the girl who stood before me. My teal blue eyes eyes staring back at me with a concern look of what fate will bring me. A exasperating sign gravelling out of my mouth, I grimly think to myself...

My first day at college, here goes nothing...

As I stepped into the entrance of the college full of surprises, sundew thoughts of what might happen start flowing around my brain like a wild river.

What if no one likes me, what if I mess up, what if the course really isn't for me; oh geez, thanks brain!

*6 hours later at the end of my first day*

The wild river if thoughts in my brain has now flooded my entire body by expressing disappointment. Why does my life have to come to this?! I haven't made any friends as everybody kept looking at me weirdly! I looked down at my baggy jumper which is clearly 4 times the size of the clothes that I fit into and has a coverage of creases on it (as I can't be asked to iron sometimes). Then I looked down lier to discover my extremely baggy ripped jeans which looked obvious that they are wored out; according to the light, faded patches of colour and paint spillages of a rainbow of greens and purples. Dispite this, this is my favorite outfit and I feel the most comfortable in it!

I start to walk gradually, taking in the scenery of the college ask can see fewer people now. I haven't quite took it in until now but its actually quite nice, especially with the sun setting a yellow glow to the building like the sun is giving a message that life is good at the moment. To add on to that; the sound of the birds chirping gave out a calming atmosphere to the place compared to the crazy atmosphere of the chatty and excitable college students before. I inhale deeply, taking in the refreshing smell of the unforgettable fresh air around me. I'm so glad the day of pure chaos is over, I can't deal with crowds.

Just as I was about to walk to the exit to my house until I turn my head to the right the last minute to see a peculiar and out of the ordinary young man, he is sitting on the bench in a crouching position. My eyes shot aligner glance at him as my eyes notice that he is dangling a small and petite pink book, his wide eyes glued onto the pages. His appearance giving out a strange yet interesting impression. Even his hair looks as if he has just dragged himself out of bed, also giving out an oily appearance.

Something is telling me that I should go and talk to him; maybe there is someone that is willing to get to know me...

My mouth started to open gingerly to speak, slightly moving like a chirping bird.

"um...uh..."

Just then, his head gradually lifting up from. the little pink book, converting his eyes from it as he looked at me.

"hm?" he hummed out questioningly. His dark eyes looks as if he is staring right through me, soulless and emotionless. His eyebrows slightly drawing downwards to a slight frown, giving out a questioning appearance on his face.

"c-can I s-sit here? pl-please?" I mumbled out shyly like a timid mouse, my body posture looking timid and small like a child lost in the woods.

The interesting man then put his hand out to the space next to him, gesturing that I can sit here.

"Hi ahead" he said knowingly.

A cheery smile spreading across my face with glee, I chirped out greatfully.

"Thanks!"

The young man gave a simple nod to then convert his eyes back to the little pink book.

A few seconds has gone by...I start to twiddle my thumbs, crack my knuckles, tapping my foot; oh god! What shall I say?!

My thoughts raced wildly as I wreck my brain on what to say. As I was thinking restlessly, at the corner of my eyes I can spot that the weird man is staring right at me. My head started to gingerly spin round to catch him staring watchfully at me, his thumb slightly touching his bottom lip and pulling it down slightly. Why was he staring at me like that?

"What?" I mumbled uncertainly.

Unexpectedly, he slowly turned his posture around so his body is facing directly at me. Just as he started to shuffle his way closer to me, he suddenly became uncomfortable close. I can feel his eyes staring into mine, his face full of curiosity blocking the full of the college. I just awkwardly sat there, wondering what he is going to do next.

So suddenly, he started to lift his hand up to bring it down to slightly move my hair swiftly away from my face. A short quiet him escaping his lips as his index finger traced around my facial features, ending with my right cheek as he gave it a gentle squeeze. His fingers feeling as cold as ice, the shocking temperature chilled me to the bone. Finally, his hand converting away from my face back to his knee and then he smiled.

I just sat there, still as a statue, my facial muscles not giving more than a slight twitch. I now looking back into his eyes as I didnt know what to do or how to react. He is reminding me of a fascinated monkey who is trying to get to know a human being.

With a hint of hesitation, I smiled back at him, giving out a small laugh to go with it. Maybe he could be a fun gut to hang out with and get to know.

The man is still smiling when he finally spoke out. "By me analyzing you as what type of person you are, my analysis says that you are quite adorable."

His smile still statues on his face as my cheeks change colour to a coral pink blush.

"Um...thanks, should I say?"

The young man gave out a small, good-natured chuckle.

"So; by getting to know you further, I would like to know your name."

My smile grew more gleeful as my voice responded, high and cheerful. "I'm Faye"

The young man's smile still glued this face as he gave a single nod.

"Nice name."

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Ryusaki, its nice to meet you."

Ryusaki politely gave his hand out for me to shake it. Which I kindly did.

"It's nice to meet you too."

Finally, Ryusaki stood up so he can announce something. "As a great place to go and get to know someone, would you like to go somewhere for cake with me?"

The smile grew even more wide on my face like the Cheshire Cat while as I happily jumped out of my seat.

"Sure thing!" I chirped out happy naturedly.

As I stood up, Ryusaki started to glide his eyes around me as if to look at my outfit. My mind switched to nervous bubbles popping in my brain. Oh god, my outfit! Maybe I should try to make the effort of looking more presentable around him next time. Just then; Ryusaki's eyes began to slowly travel back to my face again, the corners of his mouth curling upwards to his friendly smile again.

"Nice outfit."

"Thanks!"

My mind starts to speak to itself again...

What? He likes my outfit?! Now that's a friendly start!

And that's when it all started, it started off with cake.


End file.
